You Only Live Once
by NeverGrowingUp
Summary: Two girls turn up on the island after a simular airplane accident. This causes more problems for the boys. Can they survive the island? Most of the story is based after the island Please review. This is a joint author fanfiction with one of my friends


Chapter 1 

On the way back from Japan, an airplane triggered with high explosives flew over the island, and whilst in flight, it exploded. Two small dots fell from the toxic cloud, hitting the water causing an almighty splash. Boys stared appearing out of the forest, some with spears, the leader with a knife. The two dots came ashore, their clothes drenched with water. They were a pair of twin girls.

One had mousy brown hair with blonde streaks worn in pigtails which came down to her hips, a red bag at her side had virtually no water soaked into it. Her brown eyes were full of fear. The other twin had matching eyes and hair but had black streaks instead of blonde. Both girls wore Japanese uniform but each girl wore it differently. The blonde streaked twin wore her uniform neat and tidy. This was Violet, but preferred Vi. The other twin had no regards to neatness. Her uniform was personalised with inked cartoon characters over her shoes. This was Isabella, but known as Izzy.

The boys surrounded them. Vi hid behind Izzy, her red bag flying behind her. Izzys' bag was one her shoulder, her hands supporting her head.

"I think I can feel the world spinning, that's not weird, is it?" Izzy asked.

They then realised what situation they were in, seeing the boys with their spears.

"Who are you?" A boy with blonde hair demanded.

"If you want to know someone's name it's best to introduce yourself first." Izzy replied with 'a matter of fact' attitude.

"I'm Ralph."

"I'm Izzy and this is my younger twin, Vi," Vi managed to look at the boys properly. She saw a pair of twins and squealed. Izzy jumped.

"What, What is it?" Vi pointed at Samneric.

"There are twins here."

"What's so great about twins anyway?"

"Twice the fun."

"Good Point,"

Vi spotted Simon.

"Excusez-moi" Vi walked over to Simon and they started a conversation in French.

"Why is she speaking French?" Ralph asked.

"She does that when she panicks," replied Izzy.

"Well, what do you do when you panick?"

"Oh, I strip off," Everyone stared at Izzy.

"I'm kidding, geeeez, boys these days have no sense of humor." Everyone gave a sigh of relef but someone at the back said, "Awwww" All the boys turned to see Jack stood there,

"What was that, Jack?" asked Ralph.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Izzy noticed Jack, turned to Vi and whispered, "Dibs" Vi tilted her towards Simon. "Dibs"

Izzy shrugged, "Mehhh, ok,"

Simon and Vi walked into the forest, determined to get away from the rest of the group. Izzy noticed the two of them sneaking off.

"I'm so proud of my little twin," she wiped away an imaginary teardrop.

"Why?" Piggy asked

"We haven't been here five minutes and she's already gone into the forest, with a lad,"

**-LOTF-**

Jack gave Izzy a tour of the island. Once they reached castle rock, Izzy was gobsmacked. She was amazed by the towering rock before her.

"Wow, this would make a good fort!"

"Oh, do you agree? I thought that," They both looked at each other and laughed.

**-LOTF-**

Jack and the rest of the hunters had got off to hunt so Izzy, Vi and Simon were picking fruit for everyone. They had a working order; Simon was at the top picking the fruit, he passed the fruit down to Vi, who dropped it down to Izzy, who put it on the floor. Izzy was board of the fruit collecting so started to sing.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"_

"Yes, you do!"

Jack and the other boys had come of the forest with a dead pig to witness the song. Vi saw the dead pig and nearly fell out the tree only just avoiding the fall by grapping Simons hand. Vi smiled at Simon.

"Merci beaucoup,"

The two children came down from the tree as it started to rain. All the boys ran to the shelters but Izzy and Vi stayed outside in the rain, looking in their bags.

"Get in here, Vi, Izzy come on." Ralph shouted into the rain at the two girls.

"You'll get pneumonia," Piggy shouted. The girls ignored them and pulled umbrella's out of their bags. Vi put her umbrella up and hummed Singing in the Rain whereas Izzy pressed a button that opened her umbrella, She yelled, "BUTTON!" as it opened. Jack tried to get the two girls to get into the shelters.

"You two had better get in here otherwise you'll get soaked and your shirts will go see-through, oh, wait, hold on, never mind." The girls decided to go into the shelters.

Once inside the shelters, Vi grabbed her bag again and pulled out a lamp, messenger bell and a window. All the boys were confused.

"How did she get all that out of her bag?" Roger asked.

"She's very good at organising stuff, and getting stuff to fold up" replied Izzy

Ralph and Vi started to play slaps while Izzy was teaching Jack and Roger Japanese. Simon, feeling left out, came over to Ralph and Vi and asked how to play the game. Ralph started explaining as Jack, Izzy and Roger came over.

"You slap harder each time"

"And evidently your losing," Izzy laughed, looking at Ralph.

"That's not the only thing getting harder," Jack smirked.

**-LOTF-**

Once the rain had stopped, everyone piled out the shelters and then, it happened, Jack left to make his own tribe.

"Jack!" Ralph and Izzy shouted down the beach at Jack's retreating back.

"NO!" Jack yelled back. Piggy smiled to himself, he was glad that Jack had left but couldn't admit it under the circumstances. Vi turned to Simon, to find he wasn't there, she followed him into the forest.

"Where's Vi going?" Piggy noticed as he saw her disappear into the forest.

"I'm sure she's just left to worship nature or something." Izzy joked but looked down wishing Jack was there.

After a while most of the older boys had disappeared. They had gone over to Jack's tribe. Ralph decided to go to the feast that they were invited to.

_**A/N **I know it seems a bit rushed but most of the story will be based after the island. Please review. 8-)._


End file.
